The New Slytherin
by Pavarti Patil 82
Summary: Alyssa and Alexia are new to Hogwarts. Alyssa ends up being sorted to Slytherin and ends up with Draco, who falls in love with her.


The New Slytherin

By: Sheena

Ch1.Going to Hogwarts

"Alyssa, Alexia, get up! You will miss the train to Hogwarts!"said Angel Black. Angel was the wife of Sirius Black and aunt to Alyssa and Alexia Calloway. Alyssa was 16 going on 17 in a month, she was in her last year of school and was going to Hogwarts, her sister Alexia was 15 and going in her 5th year. She too was going to Hogwarts. Alexia said,"Lyssa, do we have to go to this school?I wanna go back to Romania!" Alyssa said,"I'm afraid so my dear sister!But lets just make the best of it, who knows, maybe we'll be popular there like we were in Romania!" Alexia smiled and said,"Aight! let's go!"

Angel and Sirius were waiting for them to come downstairs. Angel said,"Now Alyssa when you get on the train, be sure to stick with your sister!" Alyssa said,"I know what to do Aunt Angel, you keep telling me this over and over!" Angel looked at her and said,"Well, I just want to make sure you got it!" Alyssa hugged her aunt and said,"We'll be fine!" Sirius looked at them and at Angel and said,"Yea, Angel, I'm sure they will be fine, besides we've got the best people looking after them."

Angel looked at her husband and said,"I suppose you're right!" Then she and Sirius helped them with their stuff and were headed for King's Cross Station. When they got there, Sirius spotted Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. He waved to them and they came over.

Angel looked at her neices. "Now, I'll see you too at the feast tonight, you girls be good and careful on the train. Don't get yourselves into any trouble too soon." Angel, Alyssa and Alexia laughed.

Angel helped Alexia and Alyssa load their stuff onto the train and find a compartment. She went over to Sirius, who was talking to Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. "Hey, why don't you all sit with my neices Alyssa and Alexia on the train? Maybe become friends. They just moved here from Romania so they are a little nervous." she said to them and then smiled at Sirius. He smiled in return. "You all better hurry up and get on that train, it's about to leave." Angel said looking at her watch.

They all ran onto the train and sat down in the compartment. They leaned out the window and all waved bye to Angel and Sirius. "I'll see you all tonight" Angel yelled as the train started to move. Alexia and Alyssa were now headed to their first year at Hogwarts.

Alyssa and Alexia looked at Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny and then looked back out the window. They were still in shock that their parents had died. Alexia began to cry and Alyssa comfort her. Alyssa looked at her sister and said,"Lexi don't cry, it will be alright." Alexia looked at Alyssa in tears and said,"Lyssa, it will never be alright, mom and dad are gone, cause of Voldemort and I swear I will kill him for it!" Alyssa said,"Lexi, you're not the only one who wants to kill him!"

Harry looked at them and joined in their conversation and said,"Voldemort killed my parents when I was a baby, so I never got to know them.But I know how you feel." Alyssa said,"Really!you do, then how do you cope with it every day, every year?" Harry said,"With the help of my friends, that's how!" Alexia looked at Harry and smiled and said,"You are one brave guy!" Hermione looked at Alexia looking at Harry and sighed. Alexia looked at Hermione and said,"What's wrong with you?" Hermione said,"Oh nothing!" Hermione thought to herself,This Alexia girl better not think bout stealing Harry from me, or she'll wish that she was dead. Harry is mine!

Alexia and Alyssa smiled at them and then sat back and looked out the window at the scenery. Alyssa said,"So what's it like at Hogwarts? Do you get to go on trips?" Ron said,"We get to go to Hogsmeade, which is the only wizardry town in England!" Alexia said,"Wicked!This is going to be so cool!So when is the trip?" Harry laughed and said,"Oh it's always before winter holiday." They talked and talked, until they were finally at Hogsmeade station. Harry, Ron,Ginny, and Hermione told them they would see them at the feast. Alyssa and Alexia went with Hagrid, being that it was their first year at Hogwarts.

When they got to the castle, Alyssa and Alexia were in aww. They had never seen a school like that before and couldn't wait to meet new friends and hopefully start a relationship with some of the guys. Alexia already had her heart set on Ron, she loved the way his red hair shined and she thought he was really cute. Alyssa on the other hand spotted a blonde kid and instantly felt weak in the knees. She wanted to go speak to him but couldn't say a word. She had fallen for Draco Malfoy, but how was she going to be with him, if she couldn't say a word to him.

When Alexia and Alyssa had to get sorted, Alexia went first and got sorted into Gryffindor, then Alyssa went and got sorted into Slytherin. She was happy, cause Draco was in Slytherin, and Alexia was happy cause Ron was in Gryffindor.

Angel sat at the teachers table and smiled down at Alexia and Alyssa, each in turn. She got there attention and waved, they waved back and went back to eating and chatting to the students next to them. 'Looks like they'll be as popular here as they were in Romania, I hope it all turns out ok' Angel thought to herself.

"So, what's your name?" Alyssa asked the blonde boy next to her. He smiled at her, "Draco, Draco Malfoy" he said with a tone of arrogance in his voice. She smirked and said "Oh a Malfoy" and raised her eyebrow seductively at him. "I'm Alyssa Calloway," she put her hand up to shake his and he took it. "Nice to meet you Alyssa Calloway." he said and smirked his infamous smirk at her. "Nice to meet you too." Alyssa said slyly then tilted her head away shyly while blushing.

Alexia was a little more shy than Alyssa, but since she already met Ron on the train she was a little more comfortable. "So, Ron, what's it like in Gryffindor house." she asked with a small grin on her face. He looked over at her and turned a slight shade of pink. "W..Well, it's nice, really. Lots of cool people, erm, really nice yea." he said turning even a darker shade of pink. She laughed slightly, and smiled at him seductively. "So, do you have a girlfriend?" she asked. He turned beet red "N..N..N..No" he said, stuttering badly. She smiled and started eating her food.

Alyssa looked at Draco and said,"So Draco, do you have a girlfriend?" Draco looked at Alyssa like he was in a trance and said,"N-No!" Alyssa smirked and then said,"What's a guy like you doing single?" Draco said,"Well just haven't found the right girl yet!" Alyssa giggled and said,"I see!" She started to flirt with Draco and he did the same to her. Pansy was near them and didn't like what was going on so she went over to Draco and said,"Drakie, sweetie!What are you doing?" Draco looked at Pansy and pushed her away and said,"Pansy I ain't your boyfriend, now leave me alone." Pansy got up and left. Alyssa said,"Who is she?" Draco said,"That's Pansy Parkinson, she thinks that I'm boyfriend just cause we went to one dance our 4th year. And I'm not her boyfriend, I don't even like her like that." Alyssa smirked and said,"Really!Well she'll get over it eventually."

Draco looked at Alyssa and thought to himself,Alyssa is so gorgeous, She probably has a boyfriend, but I'll ask her anyways. Draco said,"Alyssa, do you have a boyfriend?" Alyssa giggled and said,"No, I haven't had a boyfriend in years. I broke up with the one I was with 3 years ago. So I haven't dated since." Draco said,"Really,you wouldn't happen to be interested in dating a guy like me would you?" Alyssa said,"I would love to!" Draco said,"Really!So you'd be my girlfriend?" Alyssa said,"Yup!"

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table, Alexia and Ron were talking when he leaned forward and kissed her. Alexia's face turned red, she had never been kissed by a guy she really liked. So she kissed him back. Ron blushed and said,"A-Alexia w-would y-you b-be m-my g-girlfriend?" Alexia smirked and said,"But of course! I'd love to and please call me Lexi." Ron said,"Ok Lexi!" Harry and Hermione laughed and said,"Aww how cute, Ron's got himself a girlfriend, aww!" Ron said,"Shut up Scar head and mudblood!" Lexi laughed and said,"Those are funny names." Ron said,"I know, but they get called those names everyday by Draco Malfoy, the blonde kid talking to your sister." Alexia said,"Wonder why he calls them that!"she winked at Ron.

After the feast was over, Draco and Alyssa went for a walk round the school outside, while Ron showed Lexi around and introduced her to other Gryffindor students. Draco and Alyssa sat by the lake and talked, before they knew it they were making out unaware that Angel and Sirius were near by.

Angel and Sirius were walking near the lake, their hands intertwined. It was peaceful outside and a nice day for a romantic walk. All of a sudden they heard some noise, movement on the grass. They looked around and were surprised at what they saw. Alyssa and Draco were making out on the grass. Angel stepped forward, about to go stop them, when she was pulled back. She looked at Sirius "Why are you stopping me, you know what this could lead to." she looked at him shocked and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I know, but there is no use in stopping them, they will do it anyways. No matter what we say, we won't be able to stop them if they really want to do it." he said knowingly. Angel looked down "Yeah, you're right." she said and then smirked up at him. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" she ask. He winked at her and grabed her wrist and they ran up to their room, laughing.

Alyssa stopped kissing Draco, and sat up. She had heard laughing. It sounded a lot like her Aunt Angel. She looked over at the castle across the grounds and saw Angel and Sirius running in there laughing. 'Oh crap, I hope they didn't see me and Draco' she thought. Then she started to giggle, thinking of where they might be headed. Draco raised his eyebrow at her "What are you giggling about, I'm not that bad of a kisser, am I?" he asked fearing her answer. "No no it's not that. I just saw my aunt and uncle running off laughing, I was just thinking of of where they were head." she said still giggling. He started to laugh, relieved that it wasn't his kissing. She stopped laughing and looked at him seductively and they resumed making out.

It was not long, before Lexi and Ron spotted them and said,"What are you doing with him Lyssa? He's not good for you!He's a spoiled brat." Alyssa was shocked at what her sister said. Alyssa looked at her and said,"Lexi, shut up! He is not a spoiled brat, the only brat I see here is you, now leave me and my boyfriend be!" Lexi ran off in tears and Ron looked at Alyssa and said,"That was a bit harsh there Lyssa, Lexi was only trying to save you from someone whose father is a deatheater!" Alyssa looked at Draco and said,"Is this true?Is your father a deatheater?" Draco looked at Alyssa and said,"Yes, it is true, but he's behind bars, so you don't have to worry!" Alyssa looked at Ron and said,"Leave Weasel!" Ron looked at Alyssa and said,"You are acting like a Slytherin and you are nothing but a bitch!"

Draco got mad and took his wand out and casted a spell on Ron, which made him grow ears and a tail like a pig. Alyssa laughed and said,"Nice one, Draco!He was beginning to get on my nerves!" Draco said,"Yea, Weasley, Potter, and Granger are annoying. And they get away with lots of things.Especially Potter!It really pisses me off!" Alyssa said,"Well that will all change now!" Draco smiled at her and kissed her. Alyssa kissed him back, then said,"Let's go to the prefect's lounge!" Draco said,"Ok!" So they went to the prefect's lounge and when they got there, they saw Harry and Hermione making out. Draco said,"Eww, gross!Let's go somewhere else."

Alyssa said,"OK!Where to?" Draco said,"Follow me, I know the perfect place!"

Alyssa followed Draco to the Room of Requirements and they made out there. Not a lot of people knew bout the Room of Requirements, so they were safe there. Alyssa got on the bed and Draco got on top of her and started to undress her. She did the same to him and they were kissing and began to do intercourse, until someone came in unaware of what was going on. It was Angel and Sirius, they saw what was going on and Angel was bout to stop them again, but once again Sirius told her to let them be and that they are jus experimenting and that nothing will happen. Angel said,"You better be right!I just don't want her to end up pregnant!" Sirius said,"I'm sure she won't." But little did they know, Alyssa and Draco didn't have protection on them.

The next morning, Alyssa and Draco were sitting in the back of Potions class and they were kissing. Pansy looked in the back and saw what was going on. Pansy said,"Prof. Draco and the new girl are making out!" Snape looked back there and saw Draco and Alyssa making out and said,"Mr. Malfoy, Ms.Calloway please take it somewhere else." Draco and Alyssa stopped kissing and began taking notes.


End file.
